TE ODIO
by MIDWAY23
Summary: Sentimientos Liberados y Una Nueva Vida


**BUENO TRATANDO DE DESPEJAR LA CABEZA DE TANTAS IDEAS Y PODER DARME UN RESPIRO CREATIVO PARA MIS DEMÁS FIC`S LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. UN SALUDO DE ANTEMANO MIDWAY23**

* * *

**TE ODIO**

Cuatro largos años han pasado desde el último Ángel, la rutina descendente de Ikari Shinji sigue día tras día, desde las tempranas horas de la mañana es obligado a preparar los alimentos que son despreciados por la alemana, por la tarde soportar el humor malversado del porque debe seguir la educación cuando ella se considera un genio con título universitario, por la noche escuchar el estridente sonido del televisor a todo volumen, pero este seis de Junio era el límite entre el ayer y el hoy para el piloto de la Unidad 01, su amabilidad había muerto hace muchos meses, hoy a partir del primer rayo de luz sus cadenas de opresión y desdicha serian rotas de raíz, por primera vez quería saber lo que significaba la vida por sí mismo.

-Realmente lo vas a hacer Shinji-kun – el dolor de Misato es notorio en sus palabras, la tristeza se aflige cuando ve la maleta con las pocas pertenencias de aquel que considera como un hijo y un amigo

-Sí, será mejor que lo haga antes de que empiece la universidad, solo quedan dos meses pero debo preparar muchas cosas – la voz del joven es decidida, su rostro muestra angustia por la separación pero también muestra la madurez necesaria para hacerse en el mundo por sí mismo.

-Ya veo, estoy orgullosa de ti Shinji – la mujer intenta recomponer su deprimente estado, los últimos rezagos de la oscuridad ocultan la tristeza de la mujer y los primeros rayos de luz muestran una verdadera alegría a ver al que alguna vez fue su protegido haciéndose hombre

-Gracias por todo Misato – Un abrazo y una sonrisa verdadera se muestra en las facciones de Joven Ikari, sabía que no se iba a otra parte del globo pero era consciente del verdadero cariño que le mostraba la ahora Comandante de Nerv, la despedida se ve interrumpida por los gritos y golpes proveniente del pasillo en donde se encontraba su antigua habitación

-Que haces Baka Shinji quiero mi desayuno – la alemana increpa al joven después de encontrarlo cerca de la mujer de cabellos lavanda, pero fácilmente se encuentra sorprendida por la mirada de muerte que le manda su tutora, después de explorar la habitación logra ver la maleta cerca a la puerta de salida - ¿qué significa esto dummkopf? Ibas huir de nuevo, después de todo sigues siendo un cobarde sin espinas – los insultos de la alemana se ven interrumpidos cuando el joven de cabellos castaños se acerca a solo dos pasos de ella

-Asuka, te odio – la expresión del tercer elegido era seria, calmada, no guardaba un rencor reciente ni era motivada por un daño inmediato, no había cabos sueltos en sus palabras y sobre todo sus ojos azules determinan una verdad ineludible, solo tres palabras bastaron para que la pelirroja retroceda por primera vez en su vida; sin aliento en su cuerpo la joven intento recomponerse

-Parece que quieres morir baka, esto te lo buscaste – el puño lleno de ira se prolonga hacia la nariz de Shinji, sin embargo es interceptado con un movimiento rápido del joven el cual comienza a hacer presión provocando dolor en la extranjera y en unos breves instantes suelta su mano y se dirige a la salida, la piloto del Mark 02 corre con venganza ciega pero es impedida por Misato que hace un gesto de negación con su rostro

-No vemos Pronto Misato – las últimas palabras del joven resuenan en la habitación

-Cuídate Shinji-kun te veré más tarde – Misato intenta aparentar un rostro alegría ante la partida inminente pero su ceño se encuentra fruncido al ver a la pelirroja que esta pasmada por la nueva actitud de Shinji

-MISATO ¿Qué DIABLOS FUE ESO? – la alemana arremete con furia a la comandante de Nerv

-Shinji se va de la casa – un tono seco proviene de los labios de la mujer del colgante – No te atrevas a seguirlo – los ojos de la mujer muestran una amenaza verídica a la pelirroja

-Quien seguiriá a ese idiota – los cabellos rojo dorado ocultan la expresión de la alemana

* * *

-Así que decidiste Ciencias Biológicas aplicadas – la rubia rompe el silencio en el taxi

-Así es Ritsuko –san, me costó mucho lograr entrar; espero hacerlo bien en la Universidad – el joven responde con naturalidad a la jefa de Ingeniería de Nerv

-Realmente me sorprende que hayas elegido estudiar hace tres años no hubiese esperado que lo tomaras en serio – la mujer viste de forma casual, librándose del peso de las obligaciones que conllevan su puesto

-No es la primera persona que me lo dice, Misato tampoco lo pudo creer cuando se enteró que ingrese a la Universidad – Shinji sigue el hilo de la conversación mientras se dirigen a su destino

-¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?, si deseas puedes vivir conmigo después de todo ahora soy tu tutor legal – la mujer llega un punto que ninguno de los dos quería tocar

-Puedo arreglármelas solo, estoy muy agradecido que aceptara firmar el contrato de la casa, nunca espere poder usar el dinero que Nerv me entrego – la vista del joven se centra en el techo de taxi

-Entiendo, aun no logras la mayoría de edad de cierta forma Nerv nunca se preocupó por la situación legal de los pilotos, al menos no me preocupare demasiado por ti sé que eres responsable si tienes algún problemas no dudes en llamarme mi departamento está muy cerca – el auto se va deteniendo en la zona residencial de Tokio-III

-Bueno es momento de que veas tu nuevo hogar Shinji-kun, espero que te guste, por el momento solo tienes algunos muebles, no creo que tenga el mejor gusto para amoblar una casa – la rubia abre la puerta de su nuevo hogar

-Realmente me gusta, gracias Ritsuko-san – la Casa es un poco más grande que el departamento de Misato, las paredes aun lucen la pintura blanca de bases, pero tiene lo necesario para que una persona pueda sustentarse por sí misma

-No tienes que agradecer Shinji-kun, después de todo lo que hiciste en el Evangelion esto es lo mínimo que te podemos ofrecer, si deseas podemos conseguirte un vehículo, pero primero deberás pasar el examen de conducción – la rubia examina las expresiones del joven de ojos azules sintiendo un ligero alivio al notar la carencia de desánimo de Shinji

-!Es en serio, realmente es fabuloso!; pero por ahora me conformare con comprar algunas cosas para la casa – la sonrisa del piloto del Mark 01 muestra alegría y de cierta forma alivio de una carga muy pesada – gracias por todo Ritsuko-san - la sonrisa sincera tras las palabras del tercer elegido de cierta forma logra deslumbrar a rubia

-Espero que estés cómodo, tengo que ir a Nerv, volveré por la tarde con Misato – la mujer se despide del joven y le deja un espacio de privacidad con su nuevo hogar

* * *

El silencio en el departamento es absoluto, la luz natural viaja por la sala transformando la habitación en un páramo sin vida, la pelirroja se encuentra en shock al recordar los sucesos de tan solo un par de horas atrás, demasiadas emociones acordaban su corazón; demasiados pensamientos destrozaban su mente. Una existencia que siempre considero inferior había pisoteado su orgullo, desmantelado su temple, destruido su invulnerabilidad; simplemente había hecho estragos su misma existencia, sus cabellos rojo dorado están dispersos en el viejo mueblo de la sala haciéndole recordar el infierno que ha vivido por su pecados, pero no lograba saber qué es lo que le dolía más la soledad silenciosa del departamento o lo que ella llamaba la traición de un esclavo a su dueña.

-_Asuka, te odio – _las palabras del tercer elegido viajaban en su pensamiento cada vez que veía cada rincón de la casa en donde el joven de cabellos castaños había dejado su esencia, ya sea limpiando, riendo, disculpándose, sonrojándose, llorando, sintiéndose miserable – Él lo dijo en serio – el llegar a la verdad es como una daga de doble filo que apuñala lentamente saboreando el dolor de la victima

(Sonido de Teléfono)

-Hola Asuka habla – la pelirroja se ve en la necesidad de contestar tras el persistente sonido

-Hola Asuka, soy Hikari – la voz de quien es la única persona que puede considerar su amiga es un escape de la vorágine que la está consumiendo

-Asuka discúlpame por llamar tan temprano, pero logro contactar a Shinji, ¿está ahí? – otra vez aquel idiota, la rabia comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de la alemana

-Hikari, ¡¿qué quieres con ese idiota?! – el tono airado de la pelirroja es incluso amenazador para su mejor amiga

-Solo lo iba saludar por su cumpleaños, no se cumple dieciocho años todos los días – la piloto de la Unidad 02 siente un vacío en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de la morena

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando Hikari? – la joven intenta reaccionar intentando negar en su mente lo que ha escuchado

-Asuka, acaso no lo sabias hoy es el cumpleaños de Shinji – la declaración es clara y concisa, en su mente intenta reconocer cada recuerdo que le lleve a saber una verdad consiente para cada humano, pero no puede encontrar alguno que le recuerde la celebración de al menos unos de tres cumpleaños que ha tenido Shinji desde su estancia a Japón

-Recuerdo que para esas fechas regresabas a Alemania, pero realmente no creí que no lo supieras – el tono de la ex represente de clases suena triste que refleja la verdadera empatía que tiene con el tercer elegido

-Hikari tengo que colgar – Asuka no espera que el teléfono haga contacto con el aparador y comienza una búsqueda que le dé el mínimo indicio del paradero de Shinji, primero se dirige a la habitación, en lo que le lleva una impresión muy diferente a la que aquella vez en la que se escabullo en el futon del joven de los ojos azul acero – realmente era así de pequeño – la joven mira el minúsculo cuarto en donde el piloto del Mark 01 escapaba de la realidad, no era ni la mitad del tamaño de su cuarto e incluso sin las pertenencias de Shinji el cuarto lucia minúsculo, al salir de la habitación se da cuenta que ni si quiera el pequeño cartel de _"la encantadora habitación de Shinji" _ está presente, sin embargo su búsqueda continua sin impórtale la invasión al cuarto de Misato. La búsqueda es larga e infructuosa, el desorden circundante en la habitación de la Comandante hacia que cualquier intento de búsqueda sea casi un imposible, sin embargo un sobre blanco cuidadosamente guardado en unos de los cajones de anaquel llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

-Carta de aceptación… 04 de Marzo de 2018… Universidad General de Tokio-III, sección de formación profesional… Sr. Ikari Shinji… Por medio de la presente se le informa su admisión en nuestra casa de estudios, en la sección de Ciencias Biológicas Aplicadas, después de haber logrado suficiencia en el examen de admisión que presento el día 26 de febrero de 2018, la cual le permite ingresar a la opción que usted eligió… – las palabras que ve en la misiva son una nueva sorpresa para la pelirroja, en su cabeza nunca pudo recordar que Shinji haya decidido estudiar

-E incluso a ti te sorprende – la presencia de Misato solo es advertida por la pelirroja cuando la escucha hablar en el marco de la puerta – Estoy orgullosa de él, pero lamento que haya decidido irse – el rostro de la mujer muestra una melancolía superficial y un rasgo de alegría acompañan sus ojos

-¿desde cuándo decidió irse? – la voz de la piloto de la Unidad 02 se siente angustiosa, el flequillo oculta las centellas en sus ojos

-Fue desde Octubre pasado – la mujer se limita a responder y se dirige a la sala del departamento; la joven lucha por formar un puño con su mano, pero se siente impotente como si toda su fuerza hubiese sido drenada de repente

* * *

-qué te parece si vamos de compras, después de todo casi todas la habitaciones están vacías –la sugerencia de Misato es más que asertiva para una casa nueva

-Creo que tienes razón, pero primero quiero comprar algo de pintura – el joven se encuentra mirando las paredes blancas de su nuevo hogar

-Entonces vamos de compras – la comandante arrastra del brazo al joven sin embargo el sonido de sus teléfono la detiene intempestivamente – lo siento Shinji parece que tengo que regresar al cuartel – la mujer quiere matar a quien haya osado romper su día libre

-No te preocupes Misato, puedo ir solo luego me ayudaras con los muebles - el joven entiende la responsabilidad de la Comandante de Nerv

* * *

-Estamos intentando preservar el personal esencial, desde el próximo año la UN ya no gestionara directamente el presupuesto y para el gobierno tampoco es fácil mantener un gasto que afecta directamente su economía – el hombre informa con cierta molestia en su palabra

-Entiendo – Misato intenta comprender la nueva situación de una forma calmada aunque le cuesta mantener una cierta felicidad por la nueva noticia

-Al menos con el cierre del Berlín y la liquidación de los americanos, solo tendríamos que sacrificar a Matsuhiro, es una lástima pero muchas personas perderán su trabajo de la noche a la mañana, intentaremos establecer un centro de investigación en las instalaciones, al menos de esa forma el gobierno nos permitirá seguir manteniendo la organización aunque perdamos algo de autonomía, Bueno general Katsuragi aprecio mucho su entendimiento, sería muy difícil para el gobierno explicar esto al personal de Nerv, no queremos que entiendan que no apreciamos el trabajo de su vida – el hombre se pone de pie y se despide formalmente de la mujer

-_Shinji, al fin otra carga se levantara de tus hombros _– el pensamiento de la mujer logra un bienestar en el interior de su alma

* * *

-Ritsuko ¿sabes cómo esta Shinji? – la comandante rompe el silencio de la oficina de la jefa de la ingeniería

-Al parecer ya lo estás extrañando – una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en la rubia

-Realmente no lo puedo negar, el departamento cada vez es más silencioso sin él – los ojos de la mujer del colgante se encuentra fijo en el suelo

-Creo que está intentando estar ocupado – la mujer por fin responde la pregunta de su amiga sin quitar los ojos del reporte en sus manos

-¿Qué quieres decir Ritsuko? – Misato por fin alza la cabeza de la silla de la oficina

-Bueno he visto que ha arreglado la casa, también sale a correr por las mañanas y las noches y ocasionalmente me pide algunos libros sobre su carrera – la mujer responde con cierta monotonía - deberías aprender de él Misato

-Si lo entiendo pero con esta noticia creo que se alejara más de nosotros – las palabras de la mujer de cabellos purpura son tristes – pero al menos me alegra saber que no tendrá esta carga en sus hombros nuevamente

-sabes que puedes visitarlo en cualquier momento, le alegrara verte. En cuanto al Eva no estoy seguro como lo tome ¿y ya sabes cuando les dirás la noticia? – la mujer fija la mirada en los ojos de su compañera

-Sempai los piloto ya se encuentras en las cabina – Maya interrumpe la conversación entre las ahora las persona más poderosas de Nerv

-Muy bien iniciemos la pruebas de sincronización – la rutina de concentración inicia nuevamente, sin embargo no hay el mínimo intercambio de palabras entre Asuka y Shinji. Dos horas después habiendo acabado las pruebas los pilotos se presentan ante la Comandante de Nerv

-Bueno como sabrán hace poco Nerv perdió gran parte del financiamiento de la ONU, por lo cual Japón ha decidido tomar el poder sobre la primera rama y el objetivo de erradicar a los ángeles ha sido relevado por investigación científica, por lo cual los Evangelion serán puestos en almacenaje por lo pueden quedar relevados de su cargo de piloto activos– Misato intenta terminar su explicación pero se ve interrumpida por la pelirroja

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que pueden quedar relevados?! – la expresión en los ojos azules de la pelirroja está llena de ira y frustración

-Debido a que aún existe la amenaza de los Ángeles la ONU y el gobierno de Japón están convencidos de que aún es necesario tenerlos como pilotos pero también tienen en cuenta que casi son mayores de edad, por lo que han puesto la decisión de ser pilotos en sus manos, si desean dejar de ser pilotos esta es su última oportunidad de decirlo – el tono de la mujer es firme y decidido ante los jóvenes en frente de ella

-Pero que tonterías hablas Misato – la pelirroja replica con la misma firmeza pero sus últimas palabras casi se quedan en el silencio en cuanto observa a Rei y Shinji dando un paso hacia adelante al unísono

-Entiendo, mediante la presente Ikari Shinji y Ayanami Rei son relevados de sus obligaciones como Miembros de Proyecto E, La ONU, el gobierno de Japón y Nerv agradecen su tiempo de Servicio – La mujer de cabello lavanda saluda ostentando su posición de Comandante

-Gracias por todo Misato – la sonrisa de Shinji es genuina al sentir que el peso de cuatro años ha sido levantado de sus hombros, en cambio la albina permanece inmutable en su posición

-NERV les otorga una cuenta bancaria por su servicio, tendrán que entregar sus credenciales al momento que salgan de Geo-Front, pueden retirarse – las palabras de Misato suena cada vez más angustiosas y el llanto amenaza con salir al ver la espalda del tercer elegido abandonando el cuartel general

-Ingeniería comiencen el transporte de las Unidades 00 y 01 al dogma terminal – con la orden en el intercomunicador la mujer se retira a la Oficina de Ritsuko, en cambio la presencia de la pelirroja en la habitación es perenne como si en aquel lugar la gravedad hubiese fijado sus pies al suelo, el tiempo se ha detenido para la alemana quien ve como la soledad la vuelve a ser su compañía

* * *

-Buenos Días a todos soy la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, bienvenidos a Bioquímica I – la presentación de la rubia fue como un balde de agua helada para el expiloto de la Unidad 01 y para los demás alumnos al presenciar que uno de los científicos más destacados del Siglo XXI sería su profesora – Bueno entonces comencemos con Genética Molecular, como sabrán las cadenas de DNA son la unidades Básicas para desarrollo molecular Biofísico de igual manera nos permite realizar estudios comparativos con las demás especies si tenemos en cuenta la teoría evolutiva… - Era de esperar que las clases del brazo de Nerv sería muy difíciles de llevar, el número de alumnos que podía llevar el paso de la rubia podía entrar en una sola mano.

Al terminar la clase Shinji no pudo evitar acercase la mujer de la bata blanca motivado por la curiosidad y de cierta forma la confianza

-Ritsuko-san, nunca pensé que enseñase en esta universidad – la rubia alza la mirada hacia el de los ojos azul acero

-De hecho, hoy es la primera clase que dicto, hace una semana deje de ser miembro permanente de Nerv – las palabras de la rubia son un shock para Ikari

-Pero y quien se ocupara de la sección de Ingeniería – el tono de Shinji muestra preocupación

-Sabes que ya no eres parte de Nerv, no debes preocuparte deje a Maya y a Ayanami como mis sustitutas si algo llega a pasar lo sabré inmediatamente – la mujer termina de guardar sus pertenencias en el portafolio negro

-Ayanami… - el nombre de la primera elegida no cuadra en la función que acaba de mencionar la doctora Akagi

-Rei tiene muchos más tiempo que Asuka y tú, además fue criada dentro de las instalaciones, cuando anuncio que no quería ser piloto le ofrecí esa asignación y no lo negó – la mujer ve la preocupación en la cara de Tercer elegido – No tiene que ver con el proyecto E, estará en la sección de desarrollo, no debes preocuparte por ella – EL rostro de Shinji se suaviza al conocer el nuevo papel de Rei en Nerv – Debes apresurarte el cuarto periodo empezará pronto – la últimas palabras de Ritsuko vuelven a la realidad de Shinji, quien coge su maletín y se despide de su tutora

* * *

La noche es calmada para Shinji, el primer día de clases fue agotador no tiene las fuerzas suficientes ni para tener su rutina nocturna de ejercicios físicos, sin embargo la pereza es una de las cosas de pasado para Shinji, que coge un libro y comienza a leerlo mientras camina a la cocina

_(Sonido de Timbre)_

Shinji deja el texto en el comedor para abrir la puerta, sonriendo al ver a sus visitas por la pantalla de vigilancia

-Holaaaaaaaaaaa Shin-chan – la alegría de Misato es auténtica al ver por primera vez después de un mes a su ex protegido

-Hola Misato, es gusto verte de nuevo – la sonrisa es más grande de la usual ver a la Comandante de Nerv

-Vinimos a celebrar tu primer día de Clases – la mujer después de soltar del abrazo al joven muestra la compañía con la que viene

-Shinji-kun felicidades por el inicio de carerra universitaria – Maya entrega un presente envuelto en forma rectangular – Espero que te sea de ayuda en la Universidad

-Gracias Maya-san – Shinji hace una pequeña reverencia a la operadora de Nerv

-Shinji-kun no te confíes, no te será fácil pasar mi curso – la rubia saluda con una advertencia a su alumno

-Claro que no Ritsuko-san, estaré al pendiente de sus clases – el trato es ahora más directo entre la científico y el expiloto

-Felicitaciones por tus estudios Ikari-kun – las palabras de la primera elegida muestran convencimiento en vez del tono monocorde de la primera elegida

-Gracias Rei, Felicidades por tu nueva Asignación – el ser llamada por su nombre logra conseguir corromper el rostro serio de la joven de los ojos escarlata con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Bueno son suficientes palabras vamos a celebrar – Misato levante en su manos dos botellas de Sake en una muestra triunfal – Esta vez tomaras conmigo Shinji-kun

-Misato apenas es lunes, tiene que ir mañana a la Universidad; además aún le faltan dos años para que pueda tomar alcohol – la rubia reprende a Misato, quien hace un pequeño buchero

-Es increíble cómo has decorado la casa Shinji-kun – Ibuki se queda contemplando la sala de estilo moderno y juvenil, el contrate entre las secciones rojas y marfil de la paredes con los muebles oscuros

-Tienes razón y pensar que hiciste todo esto por ti mismo – Misato se une a la exclamación de Maya

-Bueno en realidad lo obtuve de una revista – Shinji se siente un poco avergonzado tras los halagos constantes. La noche transcurre de forma divertida y alegre entre las personas en tanto el foco de bromas recae en las posibles conquistas que lleguen a la nueva casa de Shinji, o el enfoque de Ritsuko como profesora Universitaria para luego tornarse en la nueva vestimenta de Maya y Rei quienes han adoptado la bata blanca de su predecesora en Nerv, para terminar en Rol de Misato como Comandante de Nerv, intentado descifrar los reportes de la nueva área de investigación de Nerv. Tras la larga reunión y la despedida el joven Ikari toma una manzana se vuelve a su libro abandonado en el comedor y se dirige a su habitación

* * *

Cuatro días después, Shinji se encuentra en una larga carrera para no llegar tarde al curso de su tutor legal, no puede creer la mala suerte que ha tenido con el tráfico, cada vez se le hace más pesado llegar a la universidad a tiempo.

Tras un apresurado sprint por los pasillos el Tercer elegido logra estar a unos cuantos pasos del auditorio de la clase de Bioquímica I, sin embargo luego de un instante una mancha café se interpone en su campo de visión

(Ruido estruendoso)

-Ay, ay, ay – una joven se encuentra con las manos en la cabeza mientras que Shinji está en el umbral de la puerta y de pronto logra ver los ojos dominante de furia de la Doctora Ritsuko tras la interrupción de su clase

-Al parecer hay dos persona que no se toman en serio los horarios de clase – La Mirada latente de la rubia se fija en los jóvenes a sus pies – Bueno al menos espero que se encuentre preparados para los ejercicios que estábamos a punto de realizar

Tras su ingreso ambos jóvenes se encuentra en frente del inmenso pizarrón blanco, en cabio Ritsuko está en la parte superior del aula con un libro entre sus manos dispuesta comenzar a dictar los presupuestos para el ejercicio

-Una hebra de ADN contiene la siguiente secuencia, leída de 5' a 3': TCGTCGACGATGGATCCCATCGGCTACTGCA. Escribir: a) la secuencia de bases de la otra hebra del ADN, b) la secuencia de bases del ARNm transcrito por la segunda hebra de ADN, c) la secuencia de aminoácidos codificada por el ARNm, d) la secuencia aminoacídica codificada si la segunda T del extremo 3' del ADN inicial está suprimida.

-El sonido de las hojas y lapiceros gobernaban el aula en tanto Shinji comenzaba a escribir los primero pasos del desarrollo del ejercicio con una velocidad inverosímil para aquel chico tímido e irresoluto que era cuando tenía catorce años; caso contrario era aquella joven de cabello ondulado que se encontraba indecisa en las primeras líneas de desarrollo de igual manera los demás jóvenes en el aula se encontraban revisando constantemente libros en sus pupitres intentando hallar una pista para el desarrollo, no obstante tras diez minutos la gran mayoría se había dado por vencido

-Eso es todo – la rubia hablo tras ver la solución escrita correctamente en la pizarra – Espero que muestre el mismo entusiasmo con la puntualidad Ikari-san – un suspiro escapo desde los adentros de Shinji, para luego sentarse en un asiento vacío – Puede sentarse Anami-san lo mismo aplica para usted – la joven sigue mirando la solución de Shinji intentado comprender algo en lo que ella fallo miserablemente – Está bien Akagi-sensei – la joven se sienta y comienza a copiar lo escrito en la pizarra

-Bueno prosigamos con las secuencias variables de ARN, en los seres humanos… - la normalidad se apodera nuevamente durante las tres horas siguientes de la clase de impartida por la exjefa de ingeniería de Nerv

-Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima semana, recuerden presentar el informe sobre el estudio enzimático activo – la rubia coge sus cosas y se retira del aula así como la mayoría de alumnos, sin embargo Shinji se queda en su asiento y relaja sus espalda con la silla, cerrando los ojos por un momento

-Es de mala educación humillar a una chica – una dulce voz saca del trance al expiloto de Nerv, de repente fija sus ojos en la joven de cabellos ondulados, es de estatura mediana pero aun un tanto pequeña en comparación con él, sus ojos son de un hermoso verde aguamarina y su rostro están delicado como el de una niña – Soy Haruka Anami de la especialidad de Bioquímica – Shinji por su parte se encuentra en silencio por algunos minutos y se olvida presentarse hasta que la joven le tiende su mano

-Soy Shinji Ikari de Ciencias Biológicas Aplicadas – el expiloto por fin logra presentarse a joven a su frente

-Es gusto Conocerte Ikari-kun

* * *

**SE ME OLVIDO DECIR CON ANTERIORIDAD BUSCO UN PRELECTOR QUE ME AYUDE GENERALMENTE CON ALGO DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA, CUALQUIER INTERESADO ENVIEME UN MENSAJE O ESCRIBANLO EN UN REVIWEW**


End file.
